Mr Player's Bad Luck
by Akihiko Fukuda 71
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang playboy kelas berat. Suatu hari ia melakukan kesalahan dan ketahuan, sehingga Kakak salah seorang mantan pacarnya ingin menghajarnya, kejadian itu malah menuntunnya pada Sasuke Uchiha, seorang Boss mafia yang suka melakukan sekuhara padanya. Apakah Naruto kuat? YAOI! Boy x Boy! M For Later chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"**Mr. Player's Bad Luck"**

** Fukuda 71**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre: YAOI, Drama, Romance**

**Rating : T (M For Later Chapter)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI! Boy x BOY! Alur gak jelas, bahasa gak enak dibaca, EYD berantakan, Typo di mana-mana.**

**Note: Gak tau ni fic bagaimana. Gomen kalau gak memuaskan :'(**

Naruto Namikaze biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas bersama teman-temannya, berenang di pantai selatan bersama anggota klub musik atau cewek-cewek sexy yang begitu ia puja. Menjadi player yang sangat easy-going membuat ia sangat menyayangi tiap detik nafasnya. Tentu saja, gadis adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan paling indah di matanya, ia bisa bermain dengan mereka, memberikan mereka kasih sayang berlimpah, lalu jika sudah bosan tinggalkan mereka secara baik-baik, setidaknya jangan sampai meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam. Itulah prinsip Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto memiliki rambut pirang keemasan bergaya jabrik, matanya shappire bak permata indah, gemilang dengan segala macam sinarnya. Kulitnya tan eksotis, memberikan kesan bahwa ia adalah mahluk sexy nan lezat yang siap bergerak liar di atas ranjang. Wajahnya ganteng –banyak yang beranggapan manis atau cute –dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis halus di kedua sisi pipinya. Bisa dibilang pemuda ramah ini merupakan mahluk kece yang sering membuat orang lain ngiler melihatnya.

Si pirang berumur 18 tahun, ia baru saja menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Ia masuk melalui jalur beasiswa, mengandalkan otak encernya yang biasanya Cuma jadi alat pemikir alasan bullshit. Nilainya sempurna, entah bagaimana cara dia melakukannya, mungkin dia membuat sesembahan untuk mahluk siluman rubah berekor sembilan atau apa hingga dapat berkah besar, entahlah.

Karena kepintaran, ketampanan dan keseksiannya, Naruto sampai dikejar-kejar banyak mahluk #what? , tak jarang sehari ia akan mendapatkan satu atau dua ajakan berpacaran, dan karena ia yang punya hati lembek kepada kaum hawa, ia pun dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cinta mereka, meski pun harus membuat mereka masuk ke dalam daftar cinta berseminya.

"Naruto, seharusnya kau tak melakukan hal itu. Kalau sampai mereka tahu kau begitu banyak berselingkuh, kau bisa dibunuh mereka." Ucap Kiba, sahabat Naruto yang juga merupakan anggota resmi berlisensi dari klub pecinta anjing. Wajahnya manis dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Saat itu Naruto hanya nyengir, "Sudahlah, Kiba! Kau tak perlu khawatir! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku pasti bisa menangani mereka bagaimana pun caranya"

Ia sempat berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, tanpa tahu akan bahaya yang datang mendekat.

**~~~HULA HULA~~~**

Hari ini Naruto yang memakai pakaian trendy nampak tengah jalan bersama seorang cewek, namanya Shion, gadis blonde yang amat sangat mencintainya –cewek itu bilang begitu.

Shion bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto sepanjang kencan mereka, dan Naruto dengan senang hati membiarkannya, bahkan terkadang ia akan mengecup pucuk kepala Shion mesra, sungguh pemandangan yang bikin orang envy setengah mampus. Mereka masuk ke dalam toko pakaian, berniat membelikan Shion beberapa pasang baju indah yang akan digunakan si gadis dalam acara kumpul-kumpul dengan teman minggu depan. Namun, baru mereka akan jalan ke bagian dress, terdengar suara lembut gadis yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Naruto-kun!?"

Jantung Naruto serasa mau copot ketika lantunan lagu kematian tiba-tiba saja jadi background dalam usahanya untuk menoleh. Naruto itu memang brengsek, banyak yang bilang begitu, dan dia mengakuinya, namun ia akan selalu mengingat apapun segi ciri atau sifat dari tiap pasangannya. Jadi, Naruto tahu betul siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Anehnya, walaupun dia tahu, dia tak kuasa untuk tidak menoleh dan menghadapi langsung sepasang mata amethyst yang menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut dan sakit.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto lirih, dia merasa seperti kekuatannya diambil alih secara paksa. Oh ayolah, di antara semua gadis yang ia kencani, ia paling suka sama Hinata dan Shion! Kenapa pula mereka harus bertemu di tempat ini? Pastinya hari ini akan jadi neraka nyata.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Shion, kini ia menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tentu saja, siapa yang suka ketika kau sedang kencan dan seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja mengganggu? Rasa curiga mulai menyelimuti gadis pirang ini.

"Aku pacarnya Naruto-kun! Kau siapa hah!?"

Naruto sempat tersentak kaget ketika Hinata yang biasanya malu-malu sampai tergagap itu kini malah membentak Shion dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Enak saja, Aku yang pacarnya Naruto! Cewek jelek sepertimu seharusnya tidak usah mengaku-ngaku!" kali ini Shion balas mengamuk.

"Hah!? Jelek, katamu? Dasar perempuan rendahan! Berani sekali kau menghinaku!" Hinata maju, ia menjambak rambut Shion kuat, membuat empunya merintih dan refleks balas menjambak.

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika kedua kekasihnya kini menjadi ajang tontonan publik, berguling di atas lantai keramik toko sambil saling menghajar dan memaki. Oh, kalau saja ini pertengkaran antar lelaki Naruto pasti sudah pasang taruhan, sayang sekali sekarang yang jadi tokoh utama pertengkaran itu adalah dua wanita cantik yang berstatus pacar baginya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, Shion... Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik..." ujar Naruto berusaha melerai, tapi ia malah kena tendangan di perut, entah kaki siapa yang mengenainya.

"Ukh... Hinata... Shion..." Naruto makin memelas, tapi tak kunjung didengarkan.

Akhirnya, Playboy paling digandungi se-Konoha itu harus kehilangan dua pacar cantiknya hari itu juga, atau mungkin akan bertambah di hari berikutnya.

**++++OmamaLumbaLumba~~++++**

Pemuda blonde manis berkulit tan yang tengah berjalan di halaman kampusnya terus-terusan mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Terkadang ada yang mengeluarkan gunjingan dengan keras, sengaja agar si pirang dapat mendengarnya. Ada juga yang mencibir pada si manis seperti kucing itu, bahkan ada yang mencoba melukainya dengan melempar batu, walau pada akhirnya orang itu sendiri yang harus dikirim ke UKS.

"Makanya, kubilang kan kau harus menghentikan semua ini. Tapi kau malah tak mau mendengarkanku." Kata Kiba ketika ia, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji tengah berada di kantin, menikmati makan siang mereka seblum kelas selanjutnya dimulai.

"Yah~ Kukira kan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak tahunya malah jadi begini." Keluh Naruto sambil menyedot jus jeruknya, merasakan cairan kuning dan manis itu mengalir membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Ck, dasar merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan trademark-nya dengan wajah malas.

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik kau memutuskan semua pacarmu itu, Naruto. Makanan itu lebih penting daripada perempuan." Ujar Chouji sok bijak sembari memakan nasi kare dua porsi yang tadi ia pesan.

Naruto melengos mendengar ucapan Chouji, "Chouji, tak perlu kau bilang pun mereka semua sudah minta putus denganku." Katanya lalu.

"Sabar sajalah, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa dapat pacar lagi. Aku yakin." Kiba coba menenangkan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh si pirang.

"Okelah. Nanti aku cari yang baru. Sekarang aku mau menenangkan diri dulu. Kalau nanti Bakoro-sensei tanya aku ke mana bilang saja mengunjungi Bibiku di Suna." Kata Naruto enteng sebelum mengambil seruputan terakhir dari jus jeruknya.

Ketiga teman Naruto membiarkan si blonde berlaku semaunya, toh mereka yakin teman mereka itu memang sedang butuh waktu untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang pernah menjadi tambatan hati, apalagi banyak #Plak.

Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus menghentikan langkahnya lantaran sebuah BMW menghadang langkahnya, dengan alis terangkat sebelah Naruto mengamati si pengemudi keluar dari mobil.

Seorang lelaki, dengan rambut panjang dan mata amethyst yang sangat familiar. Umurnya tampak lebih tua dari Naruto, garis wajahnya kelihatan tegas, apalagi tubuhnya tegap, membuat kesan dewasa yang cool dan keren, sehingga banyak perempuan yang melirik ke arahnya. Namun, lelaki itu sama sekali tak terusik, ia malah menatap ke arah Naruto, memandangi si pirang manis dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau... Namikaze Naruto?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara dingin.

Naruto bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Lelaki asing tiba-tiba saja datang padamu dan menanyakan identitasmu, itu adalah hal yang sangat mencurigakan. Tapi, karena Naruto orang yang sangat tahu sopan santun, maka ia menjawab meski dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kirinya, membuat ia yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu harus terjungkal ke belakang, hasil dari sebuah bogeman keras dan kuat dari si lelaki cool.

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" seru Naruto marah seraya menjaga keseimbangannya, mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sudah berani mempermainkan perasaan adikku. Kau kira aku akan diam begitu saja, bocah tengik?" kata si lelaki cool geram, menghasilkan kerutan penuh tanda tanya di perempatan dahi si Namikaze.

Naruto memperhatikan si lelaki berambut panjang dengan lebih seksama, melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya, apalagi matanya, sangat mirip dengan orang yang sangat Naruto kenal. Sebuah kesadaran membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Kau Kakaknya Hinata!?"

"Ya. Aku Hyuuga Neji, Kakak dari gadis polos yang sudah kau permainkan." Jawab si lelaki amethyst tenang.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan diadili oleh keluarga si Hyuuga manis. Biasanya dia hanya akan didatangi oleh lelaki kenalan atau apanya mantannya, tapi sekarang malah lelaki kalangan atas seperti Hyuuga yang mendatanginya. Ini bisa jadi mimpi buruk.

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa, huh?" kata Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak takut pada Neji, Cuma sepertinya si Neji ini bukan lawan yang mudah.

"Kau masih menanyakan itu, belatung? Aku ke sini untuk menghajarmu."

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, takut kalau bogem Neji yang kuatnya kayak kingkong itu akan mampir di wajahnya lagi. "Kau yakin mau adu tinju denganku, Nii-san? Kau tidak takut wajah gantengmu itu babak belur, hm?"

Neji terlihat tambah emosi mendengar sulutan Naruto, ia langsung bergerak gesit menyerang si blonde, dan langsung dihindari tak kalah gesitnya oleh Naruto. Mereka bergerak bak profesional, mengelak dengan pasti, menyerang sekuat tenaga. Orang-orang langsung bergerumul demi menonton proses adu kekuatan itu, atau lebih tepatnya ajang balas dendam sepihak.

Dari kejauhan juga ada yang mengamati perkelahian tersebut, seorang lelaki berambut raven bak pantat ayam yang bersender pada sebuah ferrari merah, menghisap sebatang rokok yang dihidupkan dari pematik api yang dipegang seorang lelaki besar berambut jingga. Lelaki raven yang terlihat sangat tampan itu memiliki aura yang besar, dingin dan berwibawa. Ia bersedekap sambil menonton perkelahian dengan wajah datar, nampak tak tertarik meski matanya terus mematri.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dengan gigih melawan Neji yang juga seorang ahli bela diri. Naruto menerjang Neji menggunakan kekuatan kakinya, mengabaikan tasnya yang jatuh tak jauh dari dirinya. Neji menangkis, merasakan panas pada tangannya, kemudian ia terlempar ketika serangan Naruto yang berikutnya tiba, menghantam perutnya hingga membuat mual. Tak Cuma sampai situ, Naruto yang memanfaatkan peluang langsung kembali menghantam Neji menggunakan tinju ke arah pelipis sehingga si sulung Hyuuga kembali terhuyung.

Naruto menyeringai, berkelahi selalu membuat stressnya berkurang. Biasanya sehabis terkena masalah si blonde Namikaze akan pergi ke tempat latihannya dulu dan melakukan sparring dengan banyak anggota. Namun ternyata, berkelahi dengan orang yang lebih banyak kemampuan seperti si sombong Hyuuga ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ia jadi lebih bersemangat.

"Brengsek!" umpat Neji berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sebelum serangan Naruto kembali mendarat di wajahnya. Kini, sepatu bermerek yang Naruto beli dari uang beasiswa yang ia sisihkan itu mengenai wajah bagian kiri Neji, sekali lagi berhasil membuat lelaki berambut panjang itu terkapar di atas tanah.

"Bagaimana, Nii-san? Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Naruto menyeringai, bersikap congkak pada Neji yang kini tengah berusaha bangun dengan susah payah. "Atau kau mau berhenti sampai sini?"

Neji menggertakkan giginya, rasa kesal sudah menggerogotinya. Kalau saja ia membawa pistol, pasti si blonde ini sudah ia tembak. Meski itu tidak adil, setidaknya nyawa manusia brengsek ini akan musnah.

**DUAAKKK!**

Semua membatu ketika seorang lelaki tampan tak dikenal tiba-tiba –bagaikan setan karena hawanya tak dapat dirasakan –menghantam leher belakang Naruto kuat dengan tangan kokohnya, membuat lelaki manis itu tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum si pirang manis itu menyentuh tanah, lelaki tampan berkulit alabaster itu telah menangkap tubuhnya.

"Dari sini... Aku yang ambil alih..."

**NYAN IS THE LOLOLOLOLO**

Gelap... tak bisa melihat apapun, rasanya juga sesak. Tak bisa bernafas.

Ada apa ini?

**Clipp**

Naruto membuka paksa matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan jumlah cahaya yang masuk mengenai manik indahnya. Yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah sepasang onyx, menatapnya intens, bak elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Spphh..." Naruto yang baru akan membuka matanya untuk bertanya kini menyadari adanya benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya –basah dan lembut, juga bergerak-gerak. Mata Naruto langsung membulat besar, menampakkan lebih jelas betapa indah mata bak langit musim panas tersebut.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong sosok tampan bermata onyx yang sejak tadi menimpa tubuhnya dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana jeans hitam. Mengerahkan kekuatan yang hampir habis akhirnya si raven berhasil dijauhkan dari tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar orang mesum!" pekik Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seperti anak perawan yang akan diperkosa.

Si raven mendengus melihat kelakuannya, lalu berjalan menyambar sebuah kimono tidur berwarna kelabu dan memakainya. "Aku hanya beranggapan kalau kau manis, jadi aku mau mencicipimu." Katanya enteng seolah ia baru mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan PR Matematika, membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Dasar homo sialan! Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Seenaknya saja melakukan hal mesum padaku! Dasar manusia Teme pantat ayam mesum gila!" sekarang si blonde malah berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Hn. Kalian boleh masuk." Kata Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan berdiameter 6x6 itu terbuka, lalu masuklah beberapa orang berjas hitam yang salah satu di antaranya adalah Neji –orang itu kini sudah diobati –yang memandang Naruto bengis.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Si raven memulai pidatonya ketika lelaki berambut jingga memberikan segelas sampanye kepada si raven. "Aku juga merupakan boss dari Neji yang sudah kau buat babak belur."

Naruto terbelalak karena mendengar nama 'Uchiha' disebut, setahunya Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya di Jepang yang juga ikut mengatur pemerintahan, banyak kabar bahwa keluarga yang hanya dihuni oleh sedikit manusia itu –Cuma keluarga berencana –memiliki bisnis gelap yang tidak pernah bisa disentuh oleh pemerintah –karena mereka takut.

Dari kabar-kabar yang lewat di kampusnya Naruto bisa tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu adalah mahluk-mahluk sempurna yang terlalu banyak mendapatkan kesempurnaan. Katanya mereka tampanlah, kerenlah, kaya –memang, jenius, dingin, dan bla bla bla. Sekarang Naruto sudah melihat buktinya sendiri, dan dia sama sekali tak bisa protes mengenai kabar-kabar itu. Aakhh, sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar terlibat masalah serius.

"Kau, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum miring pada Naruto, membuat si pirang jadi merinding karena merasakan firasat buruk, "Kau telah membuat banyak masalah denganku."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah melukai anak buahku di depan umum, kau juga sudah mempermalukan Universitas milik Uchiha karena berkelahi di depan sekolah. Artinya kau sudah membuat dua masalah besar denganku."

Glek. Naruto menelan ludahnya demi membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Demi apa manusia ganteng yang bikin iri di depannya ini sedang memandangnya tajam, sungguh tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Jadi, sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu, ya?" kata Sasuke lagi, sok berpikir.

"Bukannya tadi boss mau memperkosanya?" celetuk Suigetsu –lelaki bergigi runcing yang menatap bossnya dengan gaya selengek'annya #Apa ini woy?#, seketika membuat Naruto makin ketakutan, semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Boss, lebih baik bunuh saja dia. Atau kita bisa menjualnya ke pelelangan, biar dia bisa jadi budak." Kata Neji penuh dendam, tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai ketika dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Itu tidak masuk dalam pilihan, Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke dingin. Tampaknya dia benar-benar tertarik pada si pirang manis yang merupakan playboy cap kapak ini.

"Boss, kenapa tidak memperkerjakannya saja?" sahut Juugo, si lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut jingganya, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, "Anda bisa lihat sendiri kemampuannya, kan? Lagipula, kalau memperkerjakannya Boss bisa melakukan apapun padanya, kan?"

Kalau Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, maka dia akan nyengir lebar saat mendapatkan saran yang pas dari Juugo. Secepat kilat ia berbalik pada Naruto, menyeringai sadis.

"Benar. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah budakku. Bagian dari keluarga mafiaku. Berkhianat, maka kau akan habis. Ingat itu, Namikaze Naruto."

Tuhan. Jika ini adalah karma atas segala macam keburukan yang telah kulakukan, maka maafkanlah hamba ya Tuhan. Bila ini adalah hukumanmu, berikan hamba keringanan ya Tuhan, percepatlah waktu hukumanmu. Dan Apabila bertemu dengan si Teme berambut pantat ayam ini juga merupakan takdir yang harus kujalani, hamba mohon berikanlah petunjuk-Mu. By, Naruto yang sedang dilanda kegalauan.

**Maaf jelek banget TwT .. bahasa amburadul.. ceritanya juga gak jelas... maaf sudah nyampah.**

**TBC or Deleted?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen baru apdet! Dan ceritanya agak-agak gimana juga ToT**

**Gomeeenn!**

Chapter 2.

Naruto Namikaze Cuma seorang pemuda miskin yang hidup sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen kecil –yang ia bayar menggunakan bayaran kerja paruh waktunya. Setiap hari jarang ia makan nasi, kebanyakan perutnya diisi dengan ramen instan, itu kalau tidak berada di sekolah, karena biasanya dia akan dapat traktiran atau jatah kupon makan gratis yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah kepada para murid beasiswa. Akan tetapi, meski pemuda ini miskin, banyak yang berusaha dekat dengannya, karena kharismanya yang tidak biasa.

Biasanya Naruto akan menikmati hari-harinya yang sulit dengan bersenang-senang, meski ada banyak masalah tanggungan hidup dan pendidikan, dia masih bisa tersenyum karena teman-temannya yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, bahkan mereka akan siap membantu kapan pun. Sayangnya, ketika ia melakukan kesalahan dan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kehidupannya jadi lebih buruk daripada neraka panas atau pun dingin.

"Kalian... benar-benar tidak berguna."

Naruto memandang berang tumpukan manusia yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa tanpa sedikit pun ada perhatian dengan lingkungan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekeja sebagai budak –tidak, pelayan, dia sama sekali tak ingin mengakui sebutan itu –Sasuke membawanya ke markas utama kelompok Sasuke. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang yang begitu terawat seperti Sasuke malah memiliki tempat perkumpulan yang begitu menjijikan, sampah berserakan di mana-mana, baju-baju kotor, debu sangat tebal, baunya apek, piring-piring kotor bertumpukan di wastafel, dan Naruto berani sumpah dia melihat lumut di sudut-sudut ruangan. Cih, dasar merepotkan!

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto mengirimnya sebuah tatapan tajam.

Naruto bersedekap, bibirnya tertarik sebelah, memberikan seringaian mengejek terbaik yang ia punya, "Padahal gayamu begitu angkuh, kau juga punya banyak uang, tapi untuk mengurus satu rumah saja tidak bisa. Dasar tidak kompeten." Ujarnya mengejek, berharap bisa menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke demi balas dendam.

Melihat sikap Naruto bukannya merasa terganggu Sasuke malah tersenyum miring, "Dasar dobe. Aku tak pernah kemari, aku selalu melakukan pekerjaanku di rumah, mana mau aku repot-repot berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tidak seelit diriku. Hari ini pun aku datang untuk menunjukkan pekerjaanmu. Seperti yang kau bilang, tempat ini tidak terurus, maka ini jadi tanggungjawabmu. Aku tidak mau sampai ada satu pun noda terlewat. Kau mengerti, budak?"

**Grek**.

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai bermunculan di dahi Naruto, seringaian apik di wajahnya barusan kini sudah menjadi kaku, seolah-olah menahan sesuatu yang berat – emosinya. Mahluk di depannya bukan manusia sembarangan, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan super menarik sang Uchiha, ternyata kepribadiannya seperti apel busuk, benar-benar menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya Naruto menghantam wajah tampannya yang sok itu! Dasar mimpi buruk!

"Cih, dasar Teme! Aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu suatu saat nanti!" geram Naruto menghentakkan kakinya di ubin kotor, rasanya mau meledak saat ini juga. Kalau tidak ingat Uchiha bisa menghancurkan hidupnya dalam sekali lambaian tangan, maka Naruto takkan repot-repot setuju dengan pernyataan egois si pantat ayam ini!

"Hn? Kau mau mengulitiku? Berani juga~ jadi kau sebegitu tertariknya padaku ya?"

"Hiieee~~"

Sumpah, Naruto benar-benar mau muntah sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahan kalau ada seorang pria yang mengedip ganjen sambil menyeringai gatal sementara dirimu adalah seorang straight –lelaki tulen yang mencintai wanita dan mengincar dua benda bulat besar menggantung yang Cuma dimiliki para kaum hawa? Brrr... Naruto jadi merinding sendiri.

"Mou! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Teme!"

Memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya Naruto pun bergegas mencari peralatan bersih-bersih sambil mengusir para anak buah Sasuke dan menyuruh manusia-manusia itu untuk membeli perlatan pel dan lain-lain demi membuat ruangan kembali segar. Neji sempat menolak dan menantang si blonde untuk kembali duel, namun tanpa diduga Sasuke malah melempar lelaki berambut panjang itu dengan asbak marmer terdekat, membuat si sulung Hyuuga langsung lari terbirit menuju konbini.

Sasuke menahan senyumannya ketika Naruto yang sedang menenggelamkan piring-piring kotor berkerak itu terus-terusan saja mendumel, rasanya cukup menghibur. Meski Naruto mengaku dirinya adalah seorang bad boy yang sudah sering menyakiti perasaan para wanita, tetap saja melihat kelakuannya yang kadang terlalu kekanakan untuk pemuda seumurannya malah membuatnya terlihat konyol.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh, Baka Teme?" Sasuke tersadar ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan mata memicing, mencurigai Sasuke yang pasti sedang memikirkan hal tidak baik tentang dirinya. Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar kalau senyuman sudah lepas di bibirnya, sampai-sampai mengundang perhatian si blonde, dia pasti sangat terhanyut dalam lamunannya tadi.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, menampilkan keangkuahannya. "Bukan apa-apa, Dobe."

**^FUNYAN^**

"Ada beberapa masalah di tempat kekuasaan kita... aku mau kau mengurus masalah di distrik 13, Zetsu..."

Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan para anak buahnya di ruangan yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah kembali ke kondisi terbaik, sudah tidak ada sampah bertebaran, tidak ada debu, tidak ada lumut, tidak ada jamur, tidak ada bau tak sedap –semuanya sudah kinclong dan segar dalam kendali Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sudah berhasil membuat markas yang lebih seperti tempat sampah itu menjadi layak huni, Sasuke sempat memujinya dan berkata untuk menjadikannya istri, namun pemuda itu malah mencak-mencak dengan ekspresi sangar.

Saat ini Sasuke duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya dengan kedua kaki terlipat di atas meja –mode boss ultimate, sementara bawahannya berada di hadapannya berbaris rapi. Di sofa terlihat Naruto sedang menikmati biskuit yang tadi dibeli Suigetsu di konbini dengan eskpresi ingin tahu dan was-was.

"Saya mengerti, Boss." Kata Zetsu dengan senyuman anehnya. Lelaki yang memang sudah aneh karena berani mengecat tubuhnya dengan cat hitam separuh tubuh dan putih separuhnya lagi ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk memberikan senyuman mengerikan, dia juga suka bercanda garing, jadi tidak jarang dirinya dicueki oleh anggota lain. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, Zetsu pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan dengan sebuah pistol ia masukkan ke saku bagian dalam jas.

Setelah Zetsu pergi yang lain langsung berbaris makin rapi, ingin sekali Sasuke memberikan tugas kepada mereka, bahkan mereka rela bertarung satu sama lain demi mendapatkan tugas dari sang boss tercinta. Jelas saja, tugas tambahan berarti naik gaji, dan boss mereka jadi lebih percaya dan akan mengandalkan mereka ke depannya. Jadi, hal ini penting sekali demi kelangsungan karir mereka.

"Selanjutnya Kau, Kisame... Aku mau kau mengurus masalah di distrik 4..."

Kisame langsung berdiri makin tegap dengan kepuasan samar di wajahnya, "Baik Boss, Saya dan samehada akan langsung mengamuk!"

"Hn."

Dari sofa Naruto Cuma memandangi orang-orang yang menurutnya berbahaya itu dengan wajah cemas, mau bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menjadi anak buahnya Sasuke, jadi cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk berurusan dengan obat-obatan terlarang atau pun senjata ilegal. Auuuh~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda blonde itu merasa pusing, mau dikemanakan kehidupan mahasiswanya yang damai dan indah? Harus bagaimana dia menjalankan hidup jika sudah berurusan dengan kejahatan dunia kelam ini? Aakkh! Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya mau copot.

Satu per satu manusia di ruangan itu keluar, entah apa saja tugas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke Naruto pun tidak tahu. Karena sepertinya Sasuke masih memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan dan keingintahuan masa muda Naruto begitu meluap-luap, maka pemuda tan itu memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Uchiha-san... Apa tugasku?" sahut Naruto, kali ini berusaha bersikap sopan, takut kalau Sasuke yang sedang serius tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak kepala cerdasnya.

Nampak Neji mendelikkan mata amethyst-nya kepada si kuning, berniat untuk menceramahinya dan mengingatkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang terhormat sama sekali tidak suka jika ucapannya disela, kemudian ia akan mendapatkan pujian besar dari Sasuke atas sikap pintarnya. Namun, niat hanya tinggal niat. Karena Sasuke jauh lebih cepat merespon daripada yang ia kira.

"Kau tidak akan dapat tugas, Dobe." Kata Sasuke tenang, menatap lurus pada manik biru indah menawan yang memandangnya ingin tahu, "Kau Cuma seorang mahasiwa baka yang tidak punya pengalaman. Meski kau berhasil mengalahkan Neji yang memang tidak berguna,kau tetap saja tidak akan bertahan di tempat berbahaya. Kau cukup tinggal di sini dan layani aku dengan baik." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman menggoda, dan Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena lagi-lagi dirinya kembali digoda, sementara itu nampak Neji tengah tertohok ludahnya sendiri dan kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

"Kalian, urus perjanjian dengan pihak Nagayama... pastikan keuntungan berada di pihak kita..." kata Sasuke kembali berbicara pada Neji dan anak buahnya yang masih tersisa, menyadarkan Neji dari lamunan hatinya yang cedera parah.

"Baik. Boss..."

Mereka langsung bergegas pergi, mengetahui jelas mengenai seluk beluk permasalahan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dan sama sekali tak ingin bertanya kembali demi kejelasan, karena mereka sama saja dengan menantang maut.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, kemudian jari telunjuknya bergerak memanggil Naruto yang masih dalam mode ngambek. Naruto memang sempat mendumel sendiri ketika Sasuke dengan watadosnya malah menyuruh untuk mendekat, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mematuhi keinginan si raven sinting itu.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya ketus.

"Sini." Jawab Sasuke sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, meminta Naruto untuk segera duduk di tempat sakral itu. Demi apa seorang Uchiha meminta orang lain untuk duduk di pangkuannya? Tak sengaja menginjak sepatu mahalnya saja sudah babak belur apalagi duduk di pangkuan? Naruto pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Kau gila?"

"Kau mau kuperkosa?"

Tak ayal Naruto langsung bungkam lantaran mendapatkan jawaban yang tak kalah ketus dari Bossnya. Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan deathglare dari si manusia pantat ayam di hadapannya, Naruto pun mau menurut dan duduk di pangkuan lelaki pedo itu dengan membuang semua harga dirinya sebagai seorang pecinta wanita sejati.

Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto, menghirup wangi citrus di ceruk leher sang pemuda blonde yang begitu memabukkan, "Kau wangi... Aku suka..." komentarnya dengan suara lirih.

Tadinya Naruto sama sekali tak ingin mempedulikan komentar dari Uchiha bungsu yang memeluknya erat, akan tetapi kehangatan lengan dan lembut suara lelaki itu entah mengapa membuat syarafnya menjadi lemah, sehingga kini ia pun menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan sang lelaki raven. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasakan dejavu. Jika ingin dijelaskan dalam kata-kata, mungkin Naruto merasa seperti berada di sebuah padang rumput, tertidur di atas ilalang dengan hembusan angin sore sambil menikmati matahari terbenam, ini adalah perasaan ketika ia masih berada di desa. Ya, ini perasaan yang tidak asing. Ini sangat nyaman.

**Grepe...**

**Grepe...**

Baru saja Naruto akan menikmati pelukan Sasuke, sebuah tangan sudah bermain di dadanya, memilin-milin putingnya yang masih terbungkus kaus putih dengan logo polo di bagian dada.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Naruto sembari berusaha mengenyahkan tangan-tangan nakal di sekujur tubuhnya, kakinya bergerak liar menendang-nendang tidak menentu, siapa tahu kalau beruntung ia bisa mengenai daerah vital boss mafia berengsek di hadapannya. Sayangnya Sasuke bukan tipe yang gampang menyerah, ia terkenal sebagai orang yang takkan pernah mundur barang selangkah pun, kalau dia mau ya bakal di dapatkan, makanya ketika Naruto berontak seperti mau diperkosa –well, memang iya –Sasuke malah mencengkram rahang si blonde dan menubrukkan kedua bibir mereka, menyesap kasar belahan merah muda yang sejak awal mencuri perhatiannya.

"Hmmpphhh..." Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan karamelnya mendorong dada bidang Sasuke sekuat tenaga, berusaha menjauhkan manusia sinting itu dari bibir sucinya, akan tetapi nasib baik memang akhir-akhir ini jarang menghampiri dirinya, bukannya menjauh Sasuke malah makin beringas menyesap dan menjilati bibirnya, berusaha membuka belahan bibirnya, kedua tangan si raven juga ikut aktif meremas-remas bokong sexy sang pemuda Namikaze dan menahan tubuh langsingnya agar tetap berada dalam kuasa penuh. "Acckk!"

Sebuah gigitan keras di bibir bawahnya membuat Naruto memekik kesakitan, memberikan kesempatan untuk si bungsu Uchiha dalam menginvansi rongga mulutnya. Ketika ingin protes, Naruto menjumpai manik kelam sang Uchiha, membuatnya sevara refleks menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bukan Cuma karena wajah Sasuke yang sedang bernafsu itu membuat ngeri, ia juga takut pada mata Sasuke yang seperti ingin menenggelamkan ke dalam kegelapan. Saking sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya mendesah saat Sasuke dengan gemas menghisapi lidahnya.

"Haahh... nggh... mpphh... mckckkkhhh..." suara decapan lidah mereka saling beradu, menggema di ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh dua insan berbeda sifat.

Udara di paru-paru mulai terasa menipis karena ciuman panas Sasuke, dadanya sesak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke sebagai sinyal. Untungnya Sasuke tidak begitu egois untuk tak membiarkan si blonde bernafas, walau enggan ia pun bergegas melepaskan bibir memabukkan pemuda manis itu.

"Huaaah... hah... hah... hah..." Naruto bernafas rakus, meraup begitu banyak oksigen dengan mulut terbuka. Jejak saliva di bibirnya yang mengalir membasahi dagu membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menghapus saliva di bibirnya sendiri, ia membiarkan saja bocah blonde di pangkuannya bangun sambil berpegangan pada meja.

"Aku rasa segini saja untuk hari ini. Aku akan membiarkanmu terbiasa." Ujar Sasuke mengambil perhatian Naruto yang langsung menatapnya kesal sambil mencengkram pinggiran meja, rasa ingin menghantam si raven dengan benda berat itu. "Atau kau mau dilanjutkan saja?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab ketus Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, "Aku ada kelas hari ini, jadi aku akan ke kampus." Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergelatak manis di atas sofa, meletakkan benda berwarna oranye itu menggantung nyaman di punggungnya.

"Hati-hati, budakku."

Naruto langsung kembali menoleh, melemparkan Sasuke pandangan paling mematikan, sedang si raven malah memasang tampang main-main dengan seringai nakal, membuat hati Naruto semakin panas. Sudah mesum, berengsek, menjengkelkan pula! Lengkap sekali keburukan manusia pantat ayam itu! Apa memang sudah sepaket sejak lahir? Kemunculannya di dunia pasti dibarengi bencana alam! Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Memilih untuk tak mengindahkan manusia berengsek di belakangnya, pemuda Namikaze itu pun melangkah pergi, membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar, berharap membuat Sasuke tergganggu dengan bunyinya. Namun, sayang, si raven malah terbahak-bahak di dalam sana, mengatakan tentang betapa menggemaskannya si cowok dobe.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

Sahutan dari Kiba menyadarkan Naruto dari acara rebut dan seruput minuman orang, ia menoleh dan menampilkan mata sewarna langit yang memandang bingung. Tadi sewaktu datang dengan wajah muram ia langsung duduk di kursi kantin sebelah Kiba dan mengambil jus jeruk pemuda Inuzuka itu lalu menghabiskannya dengan menyedot cepat, tak puas ia pun turut merebut milkshake Chouji yang langsung membuat pemuda gemuk itu cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Auramu itu buruk sekali, Naruto. Kau datang dengan wajah kusut, kau bahkan minum seperti orang kesetanan. Kau Cuma melakukan itu kalau ada masalah." Cerocos Kiba menjelaskan perihal prilaku si blonde. "Kau ada masalah lagi? Sama cewek yang mana lagi?"

Naruto diam sesaat mendengar ucapan sarkastik Kiba sebelum akhirnya melepaskan sedotan di bibir dan menjawab sambil bertopang dagu, "Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah tak ada hubungan dengan perempuan lagi." Ujarnya lalu, "Lagipula, aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam mood buruk Cuma karena satu atau dua perempuan, Kiba."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang seolah cuek akan hubungan asmaranya membuat Kiba menghela nafas secara refleks, "Oke. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin kau punya masalah." Katanya memandang mata Naruto langsung –tajam, "Kau bahkan datang dengan bibir terluka."

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung menutup luka di bibir dengan tangan kanan, sementara ketiga temannya sudah menatapnya ingin tahu, bahkan Shikamaryu yang sejak tadi tidur ayam kini ikut-ikutan memandanginya dengan mata kuaci yang sudah kembali fokus.

"Ini... aku tadi terbentur meja..."

"Kalau kau bilang kena tusuk jarum baru kami percaya."

"Ah iya! Kena tusuk jarum!"

Shikamaru yang memotong ucapan Naruto membuat lelaki blonde itu menjawab secara naluri, membongkar kebohongan kecil yang membuat pemuda Namikaze semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Haaah..." Kiba geleng-geleng sendiri, "Naruto... Aku heran kenapa nilaimu bisa bagus... kepalamu bagusnya Cuma untuk teori, bahkan untuk berbohong pun kau tidak punya nilai tambah."

"Hei, kasar sekali! Aku Cuma refleks tadi!"

"Sudahlah, Puppy... jangan mengajari Naruto kita untuk mempelajari dunia orang dewasa begitu dini..." Shikamaru tersenyum miring dan mengacak-acak surai keemasan Naruto, membuat sang pemilik kepala memandangnya penuh janji kematian.

"Naruto... kalau kau punya masalah, lebih baik kau cerita... kami siap mendengarkan kok..." celetuk Chouji yang akhirnya membuka suara, meski bunyi decakan lidah yang mengecap makanan juga ikut mengiringi. Aktivitas makan Chouji memang tak bisa diganggu gugat, sekarang bocah Akimichi itu dengan nikmat menikmati hidangan katsudon sembari mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

"Tak apa-apa, Chouji... Aku tak punya masalah serius. Aku Cuma ketinggalan bus. Aku tak mau menunggu sejam lagi untuk bus yang selanjutnya, makanya kukejar bus yang tadi." Jelas Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil. Ucapannya tidak bohong, namun tak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Itu tak menjelaskan kenapa bibirmu sampai terluka." Potong Kiba dengan wajah serius, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kembali pada dirinya.

"Ayolah Kiba... Aku hanya terbentur pintu buss tadi... karena memalukan makanya tidak kuceritakan."

"Lalu terbentur meja tidak memalukan?"

"Kiba..."

Tatapan tajam Naruto membungkam sang Inuzuka secara telak.

"Nah, kami di sini Cuma mengkhawatirkan dirimu... kami tak mau kau terlibat masalah sementara kami enak-enakan tidak mengetahui keadaanmu." Ujar Shikamaru tenang, membuat otot kejang di wajah Naruto langsung mengendur, menghasilkan eskpresi penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa bilang..."

Teman-teman Naruto Cuma diam, namun Kiba bergerak ke surai si blonde, mengelus sayang kepala kuning itu.

"Tak apa-apa..." ucap sang Inuzuka lembut.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, dirinya yang penuh cela, dirinya yang banyak kesalahan, dirinya yang suka seenaknya sendiri, dirinya yang sering menjauh bersama para wanita, dan dirinya yang jarang menoleh saat melangkah –sangat disayangi oleh mereka yang berstatus sebagai temannya. Meski perasaan mereka tabu, meski perasaan mereka bisa membuat lelaki itu menjauh, namun mereka tetap menjaganya, menyimpan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari keseharian Naruto, ia masih menjadi pusat perhatian di kampus, meski dengan pandangan dari anti dirinya yang jauh lebih bengis, atau pun tatapan penuh rasa sedih dari mereka yang jatuh hati padanya. Ia tak ambil pusing, urusan dengan gadis-gadis menurutnya sudah tuntas dari sewaktu gadis-gadis menghadiahi dirinya cap lima jari di wajah, jadi perihal hubungan asmara sudah tidak ia pedulikan, lagipula ia punya masalah yang jauh lebih berat dan berbahaya bagi masa depannya. Masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Beasiswa dan kehidupannya di dunia ada di tangan lelaki berbahaya itu.

"Naruto."

Sebuah panggilan dari suara feminim membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan siang bolongnya, ia yang berada di perpustakaan universitas dan duduk di dekat jendela paling pojok langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan menjumpai sosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Shion?" Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika gadis yang sudah jadi mantannya itu kini mengambil duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Ada apa?"

Shion nampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, manik violetnya bergerak gelisah seolah tengah mencari sesuatu, kebiasaan jika dirinya sedang gugup. "A –Aku... aku mau minta maaf..."

"Untuk...?"

"A –Aku sudah membuatmu dibenci banyak orang..."

"Itu –"

"Aku juga sudah menamparmu!"

"Aku –"

"Aku bahkan menjelek-jelekkanmu!"

Naruto Cuma tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kesungguhan di mata mantannya tersebut, dia memang sangat penuh semangat, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang seperti seorang putri anggun. Well –dia memang anggun, namun suka meledak-ledak.

"Aku sudah tak memikirkannya, Shion." Ujar Naruto tersenyum menenangkan, berhasil membuat Shion terdiam dan memandang takjub pada lelaki di hadapannya, "Itu semua salahku. Aku memang berengsek, jadi sudah sepatutnya menerima semua itu. Aku justru berterimakasih padamu, dan juga pada yang lain, karena sudah menyadarkanku akan kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Maaf ya."

Shion menggeleng keras, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang kau tidak marah." Ujarnya serius, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kain yang berada di atas pahanya, mengalirkan semangat yang melandanya supaya tidak beralih dengan dirinya menggulingkan meja. "Jadi... itu... bisakah kita... uun..."

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Eh?"

Shion menatap tak percaya pada manik langit musim panas di hadapannya, bibirnya pun secara naluri mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lega yang dirinya pun tidak ketahui.

"Tentu kita bisa jadi teman." Naruto tersenyum lebar, membiarkan senyum di wajah si gadis cantik memudar, "Haaahh... aku lega sekali... kupikir kau akan membenciku... sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin meminta kalian semua supaya tetap menjadi temanku. Kupikir karena kesalahanku sangat fatal, jadinya kalian sungguh tak bisa memaafkanku. Terima kasih banyak Shion, aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Shion Cuma terpaku mendengarkan celotehan lelaki tan yang selalu jadi pujaan hatinya. Matanya masih melotot karena efek terkejut saat harapannya pupus seketika. Ia bermaksud meminta Naruto untuk mengembalikan hubungan asmara mereka, namun sepertinya lelaki berparas rupawan itu salah kaprah, dan malah menyimpulkan tentang hubungan pertemanan yang memang pernah mereka jalin.

"Anu... Naruto..."

"Hm...?"

Shion menatap ragu manik indah di hadapannya, ingin mengatakan maksud yang sebenarnya namun takut kalau nanti hasilnya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Lelaki yang sekarang adalah mantannya ini terlihat sangat senang atas kesalahpahamannya sendiri, melihat itu menimbulkan pertimbangan baru di benak Shion. Takut kalau Naruto hanya akan kecewa karena dirinya masih mengharapkan hubungan yang sudah kandas.

"Tidak jadi." Shion tersenyum, mengabaikan semua pemikirannya tadi dan lebih memilih memperhatikan senyuman lebar menawan sang Namikaze.

"Oh. Kukira apa..."

Tidak apa. Sekarang memang Naruto baru saja terpukul dan tidak bisa pulih untuk memulai hubungan asmara. Harga dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia masih seorang yang buruk karena telah melukai banyak perempuan. Shion tahu, Shion mengerti. Gadis yang dielu-elukan banyak lelaki ini sudah jatuh hati sejak dulu pada lelaki bersurai keemasan yang tersenyum seperti bunga matahari itu, dia akan menunggu sampai Naruto bisa menerima kembali dirinya. Dan dia akan mempertahankan Naruto, menjaganya dari siapapun yang berhasrat untuk memiliki lelaki itu. Ya, Namikaze Naruto hanya miliknya.

"Naruto... mari kita menjadi teman baik..."

"Tentu saja ttebayo!"

**^FUFUFUFUNYAN^**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Naruto untuk datang pagi ke kantor tak jelas milik mafia aneh berambut pantat ayam dengan marga besar Uchiha, melakukan kerjaan rutin seperti bersih-bersih dan membuat kopi serta menyediakan cemilan-cemilan dan rokok bagi para manusia yang suka mengobrol sambil mulutnya sibuk dengan aktivitas lain. Ini pekerjaan mudah bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia sudah sering banting tulang sejak masih berada di panti asuhan, ia bahkan sekolah sambil mengambil begitu banyak kerja sambilan. Makanya keadaannya yang sekarang ia anggap tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, perbedaannya Cuma si Sasuke pantat ayam sama sekali tak membayarnya, Cuma membabuinya. Ia masih bisa datang pagi kemari, kemudian berangkat ke kampus baru setelahnya kerja sambilan sampai larut malam, dan dia masih punya waktu tidur. Naruto orang yang kuat, jadi sama sekali tak mengeluh, kecuali untuk perihal keberengsekan Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajah kalian serius sekali?" tanya Naruto pada Suigetsu dan yang lain sambil meletakkan kopi pesanan mereka di atas meja kaca bening berbalut taplak meja cokelat muda dengan corak burung phoenix. "Ah, siapa yang pesan beer?"

Suigetsu melirik bocah manis bersurai keemasan yang masih sibuk meletakkan botol-botol kalengan beer milik Kisame dan beberapa orang lainnya, wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan seringai mengejek itu tampak tak begitu bersemangat, bahkan kesan serius yang seolah asing di rupa lelaki itu telah menempel sejak matahari bahkan belum mengintip di balik pegunungan.

"Kami sedang ada masalah serius, Naruto..." kata Suigetsu, memancing perhatian pemuda tan yang langsung menatapnya ingin tahu. Beberapa tatapan protes didapatkan sang lelaki bergigi runcing dari teman-temannya, namun ia tetap cuek. "Ada masalah di beberapa distrik, ada juga kebocoran informasi yang membuat pihak musuh ingin mengajukan perang. Kami menduga ada mata-mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kita , jadi mungkin akan sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun yang keluar masuk tempat ini dengan begitu santai."

"Eh!? La –lalu aku bagaimana? Aku kan ada di sini juga! Nanti aku dikira anak buahnya Teme!" pekik Naruto berlebihan, ia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya yang kini membentur ubin dengan bunyi lantang.

Tadinya Suigetsu mau menjitak kepala Naruto karena sudah lancang menyebut bossnya dengan sebutan Teme untuk ke sekian kalinya, namun ia ingat sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Kekhawatirannya harus dituntaskan saat ini juga, atau malam ini dia takkan bisa tidur lagi.

"Oleh sebab itu, Naruto, lebih baik mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu datang ke sini sampai masalah ini selesai."

Ucapan Suigetsu disambut dengan mata Naruto yang jadi belok dan beberapa tatapan kalut teman sepekerjaannya. Ini merupakan pilihan yang sulit mengingat Naruto sudah begitu akrab dengan mereka, apalagi anak yang ternyata polos menyerempet bodoh itu begitu baik mengurus mereka. Tapi kalau sampai Naruto kenapa-napa, itu juga akan menjadi beban mereka. Tak ada di antara mereka yang tidak menyadari kalau sang boss sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki berwajah bak kucing ini, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang arogan dan digilai banyak manusia tak akan rela dirinya dimaki tidak sopan dan ditatap dengan nyalang, ia bahkan akan menginjak-nginjak seorang gubernur kalau memang tidak sopan padanya, namun ia membiarkan Naruto tetap bernafas sampai sekarang, bahkan kerap kali lelaki raven itu melakukan pelecehan seksual pada sang mahasiswa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto lagi agak was-was, mengetahui benar kalau Sasuke pasti akan marah kalau tahu budak favoritnya melarikan diri Cuma karena masalah organisasi, menyelamatkan bokong sendiri sementara sang boss terancam bahaya.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan berusaha menutupi kepergianmu. Kau hanya perlu memastikan dirimu aman." Jawab Suigetsu menenangkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan penerbangan ke Okinawa. Kau cukup pergi ke sana dan berlibur sampai waktu kami menyelesaikan masalah di sini." Celetuk Zetsu dengan seringainya yang seperti biasa, nampak tak begitu khawatir meski keadaan tak begitu nyaman. Mungkin memang otaknya setengah-setengah seperti warna tubuhnya? Entahlah.

"Tidak perlu." Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Sebentar lagi akan ada study tour. Aku akan pergi bersama fakultas, jadi kalian tak perlu repot mengurusiku."

"Tapi harus cepat lho... berapa lama sampai kalian berangkat?" kali ini Kisame yang bertanya dan dijawab oleh senyuman si pirang.

"Sampai menunggu keberangkatan, aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Tenang saja, aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

Wajah para anak buah Sasuke nampak lega, terkecuali Neji yang sejak tadi Cuma diam di pojokan sambil menikmati teh hijau –menolak keras kopi buatan Naruto, katanya tidak sehat dan bisa menimbulkan penyakit bagi tubuh sehatnya. Melihat wajah-wajah dewasa yang penuh beban itu membuat Naruto terenyuh, walau ia berada di kalangan mafia yang diselimuti dunia kelam, namun nyatanya mereka juga manusia yang masih memiliki hati dan sisi menyenangkan.

"Yosh... sebagai salam perpisahan, aku akan membuat makananan spesial!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Naruto belum datang?"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan gaya anggun yang seperti biasa, melirik sekilas isi ruangan sambil membawa langkah jenjangnya menuju kursi kebesarannya.

"Oh. Naruto bilang dia ada kelas lebih awal. Jadi, tidak bisa datang."

Jawaban dari Suigetsu membuat alis Sasuke sedikit mengekerut, ada ketidakpuasan samar di hati sang Uchiha bungsu. "Dia ada kelas lebih awal? Kenapa tidak ada di jadwalnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan alis berkerut, ia yang mengingat jelas jadwal Naruto bahkan jika ada perubahan jadwal jelas saja jadi bingung dan merasa ada yang janggal.

"Entahlah. Dia tadi terlihat terburu-buru, jadi kami tidak tahu." Kata Suigetsu lagi, kehabisan ide.

Sasuke Cuma mendengus, sepertinya dia masih merasa tidak puas, namun Naruto yang juga keras kepala membuatnya harus diam dan melewatkan sikap Naruto kali ini. Suigetsu dan yang lain pun lega karena terhindar dari masalah.

Sasuke tidak jadi melanjutkan untuk duduk di kursi, melainkan berbalik arah kembali ke arah pintu.

"Mau ke mana, boss?" Neji bertanya kepo.

"Hn."

Anak buah Sasuke Cuma bisa sweatdrop lantaran boss mereka tak pernah menjawab dengan benar jika baginya tidak penting. Namun, meski jawaban Sasuke begitu abstrak, tetap saja mereka tahu kalau si Uchiha tak berniat berada lama-lama di kantor jika sang matahari tidak ada di dekatnya. Oh, tipikal.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga yang ramah, suka sekali berbuat baik kepada orang yang mereka kenal, meski mereka akan menatap penuh curiga kepada orang asing yang berbau tidak menyenangkan. Maka bukan hal aneh jika mereka dengan senang hati menyambut Naruto yang membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna jingga di punggungnya, persis seperti orang yang akan pulang kampung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kiba ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di tangan dan memandang Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain Tenchu di play station 3-nya.

"Oh. Aku sedang malas. Ada salah satu mantanku yang selalu menggedor pintu. Hari ini sudah lima kali dia melakukannya, jadi aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana."

Karena Naruto sedang membelakanginya, Kiba jadi tidak bisa mengetahui apa si pirang sedang berbohong atau tidak, tapi karena alasan Naruto cukup masuk akal ia pun merasa tak perlu lagi membahasnya. Lagipula, sekarang temannya seperti sedang sedang dilanda masalah, bukanlah hal yang bijaksana untuk tak memercayainya dan menuntut macam-macam.

"Jadi, lusa kita akan berangkat tour, apa kau mau sekalian tinggal sampai kita berangkat?"

"Ya. Aku berpikir untuk melakukannya." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian menoleh ketika Kiba meletakkan gelas jus di samping Naruto, "Apakah tidak masalah?"

"Tentu, baka! Mana mungkin aku akan bilang tidak dan mengusirmu keluar."

Mendapat jitakan manis dari Kiba Naruto pun terkekeh. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena memiliki teman-teman yang begitu baik. Kesialannya si dunia Cuma dimulai ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, selebihnya ia merasa terberkati, apalagi orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke juga bukan orang yang buruk. Ya, kesialannya Cuma si Sasuke seorang, mahluk pedo mesum pantat ayam yang suka melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada anak di bawah umur.

"Kiba. Lapar..."

"Haaa...?"

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah rumah tua di pinggiran kota Nara, di mana tempat itu tak lagi ada yang mengurus. Meski surat kepemilikannya masih dijaga rapi oleh salah seorang saudagar tanah, namun karena lokasinya yang kurang nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal atau pun rumah singgah, maka jarang ada yang melirik dan ingin membelinya, makanya sang pemilik pun enggan membuang-buang tenaga dan biaya untuk memperbaikinya.

Namun walau tak lagi dilirik, tak jarang pula ada yang menyewanya untuk melakukan sebuah perkumpulan, dengan uang yang tak sedikit rumah tua itu disewa untuk beberapa bulan, dengan syarat si pemilik rumah harus bungkam dan bersikap biasa seolah rumah itu masih kosong melompong tanpa ada satu mahluk pun di sana. Bisnis ini menguntungkan, oleh karena itu sang saudagar pun menerima tanpa sungkan.

Di dalam rumah tua itu kini nampak ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang menyembunyikan diri di dalam bayangan –rumah tersebut tak memiliki banyak ventilasi berarti, cukup dengan AC yang masih dihidupkan, orang-orang itu tak mau menambah-nambah banyak fasilitas demi menjaga kerahasiaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau yakin orang itu yang jadi kelemahan Uchiha?" salah seorang di tengah ruangan yang duduk di atas sebuah sofa berbahan bulu harimau dengan tenang bertanya, tangannya anggun menggoyang-goyang pelan gelas berisikan anggur mewah.

"Tentu, Boss. Saya sudah memastikan sendiri, tak ada yang lebih jelas melainkan ini." Seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk pun menjawab, suaranya pelan penuh rasa hormat.

"Hmmm... ke mana dia akan pergi?"

"Menurut data sekolahnya dia akan pergi ke Suna..."

"Suna? Tempat panas itu?"

"Ya. Bosss."

Terdapat jeda kesunyian yang cukup panjang setelah percakapan itu, Cuma terdengar bunyi deru pendingin ruangan dan sedikit suara cerutu yang terbakar.

"Baiklah. Kau tentu bisa mengaturnya, bukan? Aku akan segera berangkat ketika kau berhasil menggiring mangsa kita."

"Hai', wakarimashita."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mundur teratur, lalu ada sebuah pendar cahaya kecil ketika pintu ruangan itu dibuka lalu ditutup dengan bunyi bedebam pelan. Sepertinya sang informan bertindak sesuai dengan perintah bossnya, sama sekali tak mau berbasa-basi dan membuat lelaki di tengah ruangan itu merasakan kesan yang buruk.

Setelah kepergian sang anak buah terpercaya, lelaki di tengah ruangan –sang boss –terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya tawanya pecah menjadi suara tawa gila yang memekakkan telinga.

"YA! YA! SEBENTAR LAGI! SEBENTAR LAGI DIA AKAN HANCUR! DIA AKAN JADI MILIKKU! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tak satu pun mau berkomentar dari sekian banyak orang di dalam ruangan itu, mereka Cuma bersikap biasa dan menatap boss mereka dengan senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

"YA! UCHIHA SASUKE AKAN HANCUR! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suaranya menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan, lelaki yang sempat terlihat anggun itu bahkan tanpa sadar membiarkan gelas di tangannya jatuh ke atas lantai dingin nan keras lalu pecah dengan bunyi yang cukup lantang.

Lelaki itu terobsesi akan sesuatu, seseorang, dan perihal lainnya. sebuah rencana sudah ia siapkan, tinggal menarik sebuah pelatuk mulainya perlombaan, lalu ia akan berlari dan mencapai garis finish, menghancurkan lawannya yang tertinggal di belakang. Ya, ia yakin bisa melakukannya.

Tunggu. Hanya perlu menunggu sampai ia merusak sepatu lawannya sehingga tidak dapat berlari mencapai garis akhir. Ini mudah.

Dalam beberapa hari, Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi keset di bawah kakinya.

**TBC.**

**TwT saya tahu ini ceritanya agak-agak bijimana gitu... saya pun gak yakin... bagi yang mau kritik dan beri saran silakan langsung saja... **

**Bagi yang sudah komen, fav, follow, dan nyempetin baca chapter kemarin, saya sungguh berterimakasih... saya sungguh terhura #Bungkuk2**

**Jaa~ Minna~~ Matta ne~~~**


End file.
